On The Coast Of Somewhere Beautiful
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione Granger goes on vacation to the Caribbean, unknowingly meeting up with a blonde haired boy from her past. R&R!
1. Nowhere To Go, Nowhere To Be

Written for the Artist's Competition! Obviously, I'm no JKRowling. But I hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

**_Nowhere To Go, Nowhere To Be_**

_In between chapters we take another shot.  
And one by one we slide from reality,  
With nowhere to go, and no where to be..._

* * *

Hermione tossed her hair back, leaning against the railing. Looking out, she smiled, taking in the beautiful sight. The bright blue ocean gleamed beneath the boat, rocking the boat slightly.

She didn't know the ocean could look so beautiful. The water surrounding England was dirty and murky, while this water was crystal clear. She wanted to dive in and swim around.

Chuckling, she sat down on a beach chair, pulling out a cigarette. She lit it the Muggle way, quickly taking a puff.

Hermione Granger never imagined her life would be like this. But yet, here she was, cruising around the Caribbean on a cruise ship.

After the War, Hermione and Ron had started dating immediately. Six months later, they were engaged. Hermione, usually one to over think anything, barely gave their relationship any real thought. They were married a year later.

To say their marriage was a disaster would be an understatement. Ron had started drinking, and would often resort to violence. Hermione put up with it for two more years, but by then, she was sick of it. She had had enough. Putting her foot down, she told him to quit the bottle, or else she'd be gone.

Well, Ron chose wrong. Not on purpose, of course, but by doing something so idiotic, it even surprised Hermione.

He had gone to the bar, even though she had given him the ultimatum. Well, he drunkenly decided to bring some tart home, knowing fully that Hermione was there.

A few hexes later, Hermione had stormed out. She quickly filled the divorce papers, and was now a single woman.

Twenty-two years old. She should be in the prime of her life, not the slums. Inhaling from the cigarette, she sighed. She had a stupid job at the Ministry, sorting files for Kingsley. She hated it and was planning on quitting as soon as possible.

After things finalized with Ron, she had immediately book the trip, leaving the next day. She didn't want to be around the Weasley's or any other wizards or witches. She just wanted to be alone in a crowded place.

They days had begun to blur together, and she felt so useless in her life. Hermione was the brightest witch of her age! She needed to do something, change the world, not be someone's secretary.

So she decided it was time to try her hand at being a free spirit, with no obligations, no rules. To be able to go wherever, whenever, regardless of anyone else's opinion: that would be heavenly.

Hermione quickly finished her cigarette. Taking one last look at the ocean, she went back inside her room. Maybe going out and drinking would be what she needed tonight.

A small smirk appeared on her face, and she quickly changed into a dress. It was simple, rather old ladyish, but classy. Pulling on her pearl necklace, she checked herself in the mirror. The wind had given her curls a windswept look, making it seem like a lot of effort and hairspray had gone into it.

Smiling, she made her way towards one of the bars.


	2. A Lot Of Things Different

Written for the Artist's Competition! Obviously, I'm no JKRowling. But I hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

**_A Lot of Things Different_**

_People say they wouldn't change a thing, even if they could  
Oh but I would  
Oh whoa Oh I, I'd done a lot of things different_

* * *

Hermione made her way to the bar on deck, so she could watch the sun set over the ocean. She was in paradise here, and never wanted to leave.

Sitting on a bar stool, she motioned for the bartender. He came over, flashing her a smile. She smirked back. _He's attractive… dark hair, blue eyes, nice build, probably has a nice firm bum.. _Her mind wandered.

He brought her over a rum and coke. Hermione picked the drink up, quickly downing it. She ordered another, and then another. She just sat there, in her own little world, drinking her Muggle drinks.

Hermione didn't even notice someone slid into the seat next to her.

"I'll have what she's having," a male voice rang out.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. That voice… it was so familiar. She definitely knew it from somewhere. Turning her head to the side, she froze.

Draco Bloody Malfoy was sitting in the seat next to her.

She couldn't breathe; panic welling up inside her chest. What was he doing here?! Did he realize it was her? Oh Merlin, what did she do?

_Stay calm, getting into a panic won't help. Just breathe, and ignore him._

"Another one Miss?" The bartender asked, stopping in front of her. She nodded, flashing him a smile. She had turned so her hair formed a curtain between her and _him_.

"Hey there," he said sweetly. "What's your name?"

Hermione's stomach churned. So he had no idea it was her. OH MERLIN. What should she do?

He chuckled softy next to her. "The shy type, well, my name is Draco Malfoy, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

She rolled her eyes. He was probably so sickly sweet to people he didn't know. She quickly placed some money on the bar, and quickly got up to leave.

Not quick enough it seemed, as Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist. She hissed in anger, yanking her hand from his reach, turning to face him.

"Granger?" He said, looking at her.

She laughed, wishing she had her camera to capture the look that he had on his face. "Merlin Malfoy," she laughed. His face was in pure shock. A mixture of horror and disbelief.

Taking that as her cue, she turned to walk away. Growling, she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she arched her eyebrow at him. "Can I help you?"

"Sure you can. Can we talk?" He asked, suddenly staring at his shoes.

She bit her lip, shaking her head. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please?" He asked, his steel eyes piercing hers. "Let me buy you a drink."

She remained quiet, her mind arguing back and forth with itself.

"Please?" He asked once more.

She gave in, giving him a nod. He lead her back towards the bar, grabbing a table for two. He left her momentarily to get them drinks.

A moment of panic came over her. What was she thinking! Having drinks with him, of all people! _But then again, I am curious as to what he's doing here. _She bit her lip. _Who knows, maybe he's changed?_

Malfoy took the seat across from her, pushing a cocktail her way. Taking it, she took a sip. "Oh, that's sweet."

He nodded. "Is it okay? I can get something else instead." He offered.

She shook her head, giving him a small smile. "No, it's good."

A quiet silence fell between them, each drinking their cocktails. Hermione glanced out over the ocean, taking in the beauty of the sunset.

"Before we say anything, I just want to apologize. I know I can never undo what I did all those years ago, but I am sorry. I regret treating you that way so much, over something so stupid. I was a fool. And I know that you may not ever forgive me, but I just wanted the chance to properly apologize." He took a deep breath. "If I could do my life over, I'd do a lot of things different."

Hermione was speechless. She honestly hadn't expected him to apologize for all the nasty things that happened during their childhood. But that was the point, it was in their childhood.

He scratched the back of his neck, looking incredibly nervous. "I know my apology isn't enough, I just wanted the chance to give it to you."

She finally found her voice. "I forgive you."

His eyes almost bugged out. "How?"

She shrugged. "People make mistakes. We were children back there, and I know I've also done things I'm not proud of."

He smiled at her. "I honestly didn't expect that."

"Well, you don't exactly know me… at all." She laughed dryly.

"You're right." He smirked at her. Putting his hand forward, "I'm Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you Miss?"

She laughed, putting her hand forward too. She felt a jolt of electricity run up her spine as their hands touched. "Hermione Granger."


	3. I'm Alive

Written for the Artist's Competition! Obviously, I'm no JKRowling. But I hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

**_I'm Alive_**

_And today you know that's good enough for me  
Breathin' in and out's a blessing can't you see  
Today's the first day of the rest of my life and I'm alive  
And well...I'm alive and well_

* * *

"So Malfoy," she began, but stopped when she saw the glare he sent her. "I mean, Draco," she corrected herself. Letting out a laugh, she shook her head. "This will get some taking used too."

Draco smirked. "Hermione," her name rolled off his tongue. "I see no problem saying your name."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Draco, what is a Pureblood elitist like you doing on a Muggle cruise ship?"

His eyes hardened, becoming dark. "I'm not a Pureblood elitist. My father may have been, but I am not, so don't ever call me that again, understood?"

Hermione flinched at the harshness in his voice. Apparently things weren't okay with him and his parents. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, the irises were light grey once more. "It's all right," he said, his voice at the normal level. "I just get a hard time, from everyone. The War may be over, but I will forever be the son of a Death Eater." He shuddered, and Hermione immediately felt her heart go out to him. She had never thought of how the children on the other side were affected by it all.

"I had no idea," she said softly. She reached out and gently touched his shoulder.

He shrugged her hand off him. "Of course you wouldn't. I'm sure the Gryffindor princess was too busy living her perfect life."

Hermione snorted. "Perfect, yeah." She tossed back a shot of tequila. "My life was hell. I don't ever want to go back."

Draco raised his eyebrows at this. He wasn't expecting her to have a less than perfect life. He had cancelled his subscription to the Daily Prophet so he wasn't really up to date with the rest of the world. "Surely Weasley is a good part of your life?"

"Happily divorced," she replied.

His eyes almost bugged out. "No?! Seriously, you two got married?"

She nodded, taking another shot. "We were. It was a disaster, and I ended it when he decided to cheat on me with that tart."

"That Brown girl?"

Hermione nodded. "Among others I'm sure."

Draco shook his head. "You don't deserve that. Good for you though, sticking up for yourself."

"It took a while, but I'm finally on the right track to be happy I think." She grinned, watching as he took a sip of his drink.

"Good for you," he said again. "I have also left behind a life of hell. Everywhere I go, I live in the shadow of my father… my marriage to Astoria was also a failure. I just upped and left. No one knows where I am, and I'd like to keep it that way." He gave her a look that clearly said he wanted this to remain a secret.

Hermione held her hands up. "Don't worry; I'll be quiet as long as you are."

Draco smiled, clinking his glass to hers. "I think we have a deal."

Three hours later, the moon had raised high in the sky, but the party was still going strong on the ship.

Hermione had somehow found herself tangled within Draco's embrace as the two of them danced on the floor. His hips gyrated against hers, and she felt herself giving into the pleasure.

Turning, Hermione stared up at him, their eyes locked on each. She opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her, quickly pressing his lips to hers.

Too shocked to do anything, she allowed him to kiss her. But as the moments passed, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, yanking him closer. Kissing him felt so good! Hermione didn't know that snogging Draco Malfoy would be one of the best experiences of her life! Moaning, her mind drifted.

Draco pulled away, looking her in the eyes. Hermione nodded to answer his silent question. Smirking, he grasped her hand firmly, quickly taking them back to his room.

Hands quickly roamed each body, tearing at clothing. Hermione couldn't get enough! She wanted his hands everywhere at once, for each touch lit a fire in her soul.

Moaning, she brought her lips to his neck, biting harshly.

Draco returned each move with more enthusiasm than she thought possible.

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had felt so good. She felt so alive.


	4. Got A Little Crazy

Written for the Artist's Competition! Obviously, I'm no JKRowling. But I hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

_**Got A Little Crazy**  
_

_Some situation that we're in_  
_Woke up by each others side_  
_It got a little crazy last night_  
_Last thing I remember_  
_I told the bartender mix rum and whatever you have_  
_First one drink, then two then I woke up with you so I know things can't be all that bad_  
_But it's still a little hazy, it got a little crazy last night_

* * *

Hermione grunted, rolling over. The sun was so bright. She grabbed a pillow, putting it over her head. Why was the sun always so bright?

Hermione was about to fall back asleep, but froze when she heard the sheets ruffle next to her. Slowly, she raised her head upwards. Glancing to her left, she saw a chiseled chest next to her. What the….

Her eyes traveled up the body, groaning when she spotted a tuft of blonde hair. She froze, every muscle in her body tensing. Did they really sleep together…?

Hermione closed her eyes, releasing a small sigh. The memories came flooding back. All the drinks, the sound of his sweet voice in her ears, the feel of his rough hands on her back. She needed to get out of there, before he woke up!

She gently raised herself so she was now leaning on her elbows. She was just about to swing one leg off the bed when she felt a pair of hands grab her waist.

Draco tugged her back down towards him, causing her to let out a small shriek. He chuckled, burying his face in her wild hair.

"Malfoy-" She began, stopping when she heard his grunt of dissatisfaction. Rolling her eyes, she began again. "Draco, I should leave." Hermione said gently.

He shook his head, remaining in her curls. "You're not going anywhere Hermione."

She shivered, hearing his rough voice say her name. She opened her mouth to protest, but he beat her to it.

"Hermione, last night, while I don't remember much, was one of the best nights of my life. I had never expected to find so much passion… you blew my mind. Sure, I'm being strange, you barely know me right? But I don't care. I can't let you leave, no until we talk about it." He said.

Hermione closed her eyes. His voice was so full of sincerity that she couldn't help but believe him. She was just so confused. This was Malfoy… Draco… whatever. Regardless, it was supposed be a one time thing, wasn't it? And here he was, saying he wanted more? She just didn't know what to think or say. Hermione was so confused.

"Well, let's talk about it then," she said softly.

Draco shook his head. "I'm still tired. Let's get some more sleep, and we'll talk later." He pressed a kiss into her curls.

Hermione smiled, despite it all. His hand lay on her waist, the other tangled in her hand. It felt so good. He was making her feel so good.

Wishing her mind would stop over thinking things, she closed her eyes. The pounding in her head was all that she needed. She drifted off to sleep, comfortably entwined in Draco's arms.

* * *

Hermione awoke again a few hours later, but this time the bed was empty. Feeling slightly disheartened, she sat up. Looking around, she saw Draco was on the balcony of their room. She swung her legs off the bed, standing. Looking down, she realized she was naked.

She immediately grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her body. She made her way onto the balcony, clutching the blanket tightly as the wind caressed her.

Draco's eyes shot up and smiled when he took in her sensual form. "You look beautiful," he said, coming over and planting a kiss on her lips.

Hermione smiled, but was still slightly shocked. Were they a couple now? Is that what had happened? She opened her mouth to asked, but stopped when she felt her stomach growl.

Draco chuckled, pulling out a chair for her. Holding onto her towel tightly, she took a seat. "Thanks," she muttered, scooting towards the table.

Laid out before her was a huge breakfast, which every ranging from cold cereal, to pancakes, to eggs, and everything in between. She looked up to Draco with a small laugh. "I'm not going to be able to eat this all."

He laughed, sitting down across from her. "I probably will. I worked up a pretty good sweat last night," he said with a wink.

Hermione blushed, looking down. She decided not to comment, but instead put some food on her plate. She smiled as she quickly ate, not realizing how hungry she actually was.

She pushed her plate away, and watched Malfoy finish eating. He was right; he did eat the majority of the food before him. She wondered how he was able to eat so much, but still look the way he did.

"I work out a lot," he said between bites.

Hermione raised her eyebrow, curious as to how he knew what she was thinking.

He chuckled. "The look of disbelief on your face said it enough."

Hermione blushed, then stood. "I'm going to shower."

Draco nodded, standing too. He made to follow her towards the bathroom.

"Can I help you?" She said with a giggle.

Draco flashed her a smile. "I plan on joining you."

Hermione felt her cheeks turn red once more.


	5. Live A Little

Written for the Artist's Competition! Obviously, I'm no JKRowling. But I hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

_**Live A Little**_

_I need to live a little, have some fun_  
_Take some time, waste it on number one_  
_Find a girl that brings my whole world to a stop_  
_Live a little, love a lot_

* * *

So, after a hot, steamy shower, the two of them were now dressed, sitting awkwardly on Draco's bed.

Hermione sighed, then finally broke the silence. "We need to talk about this."

Draco nodded, abruptly grabbing her hand. "I want to continue doing this. I enjoy being around you Hermione, and I don't want this to end once the cruise is over in a few days."

Hermione remained quiet, unsure of what to say. She didn't know what she wanted in life at the moment. She had never given much thought to future dating or relationships.

She did know that she enjoyed having sex with Malfoy. He definitely knew how to please a woman and she could get used to that.

But she didn't want a relationship that was all about sex. She wasn't sure if she would be able to connect with him emotionally or not.

"I'm not sure what exactly I want right now." Hermione said after a moment.

Draco nodded, not releasing her hand. "I understand."

"I do know I like being around you right now, but I'm just so unsure of the future…" she trailed off, leaving the two in silence.

Draco took a deep breath. "Okay, I understand. No long term commitments." He turned to her, a look of hope in his eyes. "Can I have the rest of the cruise? Spend the day on the islands with me? Spend the nights dancing at the bar?"

Hermione bit her lip, mulling over the pros and cons in her brain.

"Come on Hermione, live a little." Draco said.

Slowly, a smile spread out onto her face. She nodded. "Yes, you're right." She stood. "That's exactly why I'm here! I need to get out, explore!" She beamed at him. "I'd to do the exploring with you by my side."

Draco jumped to his feet, his lips crashing to hers. His hands wrapped around her waist, holding her closing to him. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, while his hands caressed her body, memorizing every curve on her body. His hand moved slowly from her hip to her bum, torturing her with every move. Her body ached with need.

Suddenly, she was alone. Opening her eyes, she saw Draco send her a smirk. "Come on," he said, moving towards the door.

Hermione pursed her lips together. "I thought we were going to…"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "There's plenty of time for that later. Come on, let's go do something on the ship."

Hermione nodded. "Right, live a little."

The two of them made their way to the top deck, where there was all sort to do. There were five different pools, Jacuzzis, a rock wall, and some other contraption.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, pointing towards what looked like water continuously blasting forward.

Draco screwed his eyebrows up. "I'm not sure. There are some seats there, so let's watch." The two of them sat down, watching people. Draco chuckled a couple times as people wiped out.

About a half hour later, Hermione spoke. "I finally figured it out. It's like your surfing!"

Draco nodded. "Want to try it?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "I'm not sure, it looks pretty hard."

He stood, reaching out his hand. "Come on, let's get our bathing suits."

She nodded, the two of them quickly returning to their rooms to change. They both met up by the wave simulator. They both stepped up to the entrance.

"Draco, you go first," Hermione said, pushing him forwards.

Inside, Draco was scared, trembling like a little boy. But puffing up his chest, he stepped forward. The guy running the thing clapped him on the back. "Just do your best," he said, giving Draco a smile.

Draco hoped into the water, surprised by how fast the current actually was. Placing the board beneath him, he started on his knees.

It took all of his concentration not to fall off.

The water rushed past him, as he swerved left and right, up and down. He chuckled, he hadn't had this much fun in ages!

However, the moment his thoughts started to wander, the board tipped over, sending Draco backwards with the water.

Coughing up water, he stood. Glancing at Hermione, he saw her worried look and gave her a thumbs up to let her know he was fine.

He carried the board over to her. "Your turn," he said with a smile.

Hermione gulped, grabbing the board. She had boogie boarded when she was younger, but it had been years since then. Maybe it was like riding a bike, something you couldn't forget?

Taking a deep breath, she hoped on. Immediately, she felt her instincts return. She swerved all over, laughing as she did it.

Looking up, she saw Draco's amazed face. She waved to him.

After a while, Hermione finally stopped, letting someone else have a turn. She approached Draco, who still had a look of disbelief on his face.

"That was insane." He said, smiling at her.

She grinned, "I used to do that when I was younger."

"Well, you're great at it!" He moved to get in line. "Shall we go again?"

Hermione nodded quickly.


	6. You and Tequila

Written for the Artist's Competition! Obviously, I'm no JKRowling. But I hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

**You and Tequila**

_'Cause you and Tequila make me crazy_  
_Run like poison in my blood_  
_One more night could kill me, baby_  
_One is one too many, one more is never enough_

* * *

That night, Draco and Hermione found themselves at the bar once more.

Hermione smiled as she felt his hand hold hers tightly. The feeling was warm and comforting, and she found she enjoyed it greatly. Ron had never held her hand, ever. Not when they were alone, or in public.

She and Draco weren't even dating, and he wanted to hold her hand every moment he got. It was like he wanted to show her off to the world.

Draco noticed her smiling, bringing a smile to his own lips. "What?" He asked, watching her carefully.

She blushed, motioning down to their joined hands.

He arched his eyebrow. "Your smiling because I'm holding your hand?"

She laughed, realizing how silly she sounded.

Draco simply smiled sweetly. He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. "Your beautiful, and I want the world to know you're here with me tonight."

Her cheeks flushed. Ron never said things like that to her. He was never overtly romantic, and at the time, it didn't bother her. But being here with Draco, seeing him treat her like a princess, made Hermione wonder why she put up with Ron for so long.

She never pegged herself as the dinner and flowers kind of girl until she started…. Doing whatever this was with Draco.

Were they dating? Were they not? Hermione couldn't make her mind. She was having fun now, but didn't know if it would last once they returned to the real world. She didn't want to get too ahead of herself.

Draco watched as the cogs turn in her head. He wondered what she was thinking about. "Mione?" He asked, causing her to snap her attention back towards him.

"Draco, will you dance with me?" She asked softly, looking into his steel eyes.

He was surprised; that wasn't what he expected her to say. But he nodded, grasping her hand firmly, leading her towards the dance floor. A slow song came on and he put his hand on her waist, pulling her close. The two of them swayed back and forth, each finding comfort in the other's embrace.

Hermione closed her eyes, allowing him to rock her body. With every touch, her body shivered with tingles. She wanted Draco, in more than one way, but had trouble admitting it to herself.

A part of her had trouble letting go of the past; Merlin, what would Harry say if he knew what she was doing at the moment. Probably scold her for being so foolish with her feelings and for believing him. But she couldn't help the way her body reacted when he was around her.

And he academically stimulated her! Draco was smart, and the two of them were able to hold intellectual conversations. They actually had similar viewpoints; surprising Hermione when he said he agreed with her view on S.P.E.W. She could barely believe her ears when she heard that! He paid his House Elves, and gave them time off.

If she didn't like him before that, she did now. He was caring and sweet, always making sure she was all right and comfortable with what was going on. She hadn't expected him to be so sweet. He really had changed.

Draco dipped her low, pressing a kiss to her neck. She blushed, causing him to chuckle. He pulled her upright, her body brushing his. "Want to go back to my room?" He asked, his voice sending chills down her spine.

Hermione nodded eagerly. She allowed him to lead the way back to his room. Once there, his lips hungrily attacked hers. They moved towards the bed, collapsing upon it.

Draco took in the sight of the witch sprawled beneath him. She was beautiful, and worth so much more than she had been given.

He wanted her, for the long term. She was like a drug to him, too much could never be enough. He had addicted to the feel of her skin, the sound of her soft laugh, and her big brown eyes.

His lips claimed hers, know he didn't want to ever let her go. One night would never be enough.


	7. No Shoes, No Shirt, No Problem

Written for the Artist's Competition! Obviously, I'm no JKRowling. But I hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

**No Shoes, No Shirt, No Problems**

_No shoes, no shirt, no problems_  
_Blues what blues hey I forgot them_  
_The sun and the sand and a drink in my hand with no bottom_  
_and no shoes, no shirt, and no problems_

* * *

The next day, the two of them had made their way onto one of the islands. Hermione smiled as she stepped off onto the dock, waiting for Draco to catch up. She was wearing a sundress over her bathing suit, while Draco was just wearing his bathing shorts.

Grinning at her, the two of them made their way towards the beach.

The sun was shining, and it was a perfect day here in paradise.

"Did you know Columbus landed here?" Hermione said as she took in their surroundings. She noticed a few old buildings and wondered if they were from his time period.

"Who's Columbus?" Draco asked, sending her a puzzled look.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You don't know?"

Draco laughed, shaking his head. "No way. Hermione, purebloods aren't taught the same way as Muggleborns."

"So… no history? Or anything?"

"Well, there's history, but mostly pureblood history. It isn't like they taught us about the muggles or anything."

Hermione frowned. "That's terrible."

Draco nodded. "They don't have schooling for younger children, so it's up to the parents to teach the children. As you can guess, it causes a lot of problems."

Hermione bit her lip. "They should have schooling for the younger students as well… even if it's just basic math, writing, etc."

Draco nodded. "I agree."

"Maybe I should mention something to Kingsley when I get back…"

Draco arched his eyebrow. He didn't know she was on a first name basis with the minister.

The two of them found a nice spot where they could lay near the sea, but not be too close to the water. Hermione pulled her sundress off, lying on her towel.

Draco sat down next to her, watching as the people in front of them splashed around in the water. Haiti was a beautiful place. He knew it was filled with poverty though, and he wished he could do something to change that. Maybe Malfoy Industries could start something….

Hermione smiled, her eyes closed. She could feel the sun warming her skin, causing her to feel good. She felt good for once, so alive and full of life.

She was happy here.

A soft growl to her right caused her eyes to open. Looking up, she saw Draco glaring at someone. "What's wrong?"

Draco's attention snapped back to her. "Everyone is staring at you.." he grumbled.

Hermione wanted to laugh. Draco was jealous! "Draco, calm down."

"But Hermione! He shouldn't be ogling you like you're some piece of meat!"

Hermione smiled, motioning for Draco to come closer. He sat down on her blanket, allowing her to pull him close. His body was sweaty, but she pulled him close anyways. "Draco, don't be like this."

He kissed her gently. "I don't just like the idea of other men wanting you.."

"Draco," she said gently, "We're not dating or anything…"

Hermione bit her lip as she saw his crestfallen face. "I know," he muttered. He hugged her, burying his face in her hair.

Hermione didn't know what to do. Draco kept making it seem like he wanted to be with her, exclusively. But she just didn't know if she wanted to commit. Sure she loved being around him, but was that enough?

Was love ever enough?

She had thought she knew the answer before, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Draco, go get us some drinks," she muttered, untangling them.

He nodded, giving her a light kiss before he left. She watched as he walked away, leaving her to her thoughts.

She liked him. She was happy with him. Draco had changed, and she owed him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he wouldn't break her heart when they returned to England. There would only be one way to find out.

Draco returned, handing her a margarita. She sipped at it, just enjoying the sun and the feel of him next to her.

They were in paradise; the problems could wait until later.


	8. Whatever It Takes

Written for the Artist's Competition! Obviously, I'm no JKRowling. But I hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

_**Whatever It Takes**_

_Whatever it takes to win your love_  
_I'll hire me an airplane, have it paint your name_  
_up in the sky above_  
_I'll tell the world I'm yours, put it on a billboard_  
_out on the interstate_  
_If it takes forever to get us together_  
_Honey I'll do whatever it takes_

* * *

Hermione let a small sigh escape her lips. She was just so afraid. She wanted to enjoy herself, but just couldn't let go of her fear.

"Stop thinking," Draco murmured, nuzzling her neck with his chin. His arm wrapped around her waist possessively. The feel of his skin on hers felt like silk. The blankets were draped on them, giving them a small sense of modesty.

_Modesty, _Hermione silently snorted to herself. She had been intimate with Draco in ways that she had never experienced before. Being with him was so mind-blowing, and every time was different. He made sex fun! She enjoyed being with him.

Draco chuckled. "Hermione, I can practically hear the cogs in your mind turning, just give it a rest." He pressed a kiss to her temple.

She rolled over, so she could face him. His steel grey eyes stared at her, filled with love and concern. Hermione felt her heart break. He obviously cared for her.

He pressed a kiss to her lips. "My affections are genuine Hermione." He said, as if sensing her thoughts.

Hermione didn't trust herself, so she remained quiet.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I care about you. I truly do. I've changed Hermione, really. I know in the past, I've treated you terribly, and I don't blame you for being so cautious. But I care about you, and would never hurt you. The past me would have…. But I won't." He gently cupped her face. "Hermione, I know this whole thing has been such a whirlwind romance, but…. I love you."

Hermione's eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat.

"I've fallen in love with you." He chuckled softly. "How could I have not? You're so smart and funny. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Spending all this time with you, I've never known love could be so effortless. Being with you is fun, and I don't want to let this go."

Hermione remained quiet, a lone tear drifting down her face. Was she worthy of love? Ron obviously didn't think so. But here she was, lying in bed with Draco Malfoy, who was proclaiming his love to her.

Could she believe him? Could she trust him?

"Hey," he said, wiping away the tear. "Don't cry."

Hermione locked eyes with him, smiling sadly. "Being with you here is amazing Draco, and I'm cherishing every moment."

"But?" He prompted, knowing there would be a but somewhere.

"But it's just too good to be true. Its easy here, away from everything, but what happens when we return to the real world? I haven't forgotten how cold hearted it can be."

"I'm not the real world. I'm not cruel and cold hearted Mione. I would never hurt you."

She closed her eyes. "But what about everyone else? Your parents? Your ex-wife? All my friends, and all of yours? The tabloids? What would they all say? Can you honestly tell me that none of that would influence your choices?"

He grasped her hands firmly. "I love you, and none of those things could change my mind."

"They have in the past," she protested silently. "The things you've done for your father…"

"I'm not that man anymore." He said harshly. Closing his eyes, he collected himself. "Look, I'm not trying to pressure you. I just wanted you to know how I really felt, and that I'll wait for you to realize it. I love you Hermione Granger, and now that I finally know how love feels with you, I don't ever want to let this feeling go."

Hermione was quiet, but nodded. She knew she'd have an answer by tomorrow. She had too, seeing as it was the last day of the cruise.

Draco was amazing, and she didn't know what she did to deserve someone like that. However, she wanted him. She wanted to be with him, now and always.

Besides, what was it her mother always used to say…? _It is better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all._

Her mother was right. Maybe she needed to take that chance with Draco.

She might end up getting hurt, but the moments of happiness would be worth it, right?

Nothing in life was guaranteed, so she might as well give it her all.


	9. She's Got It All

Written for the Artist's Competition! Obviously, I'm no JKRowling. But I hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

**She's Got It All**

_She's got every quality_  
_From A all the way to Z_  
_It's easy to see she's the perfect girl_  
_She's got every single thing_  
_That makes up my wildest dreams_  
_Sometimes I still can't quite believe she's holdin me_

* * *

Hermione checked her appearance in the mirror. Tonight was the last night, because tomorrow they would be getting off the ship, and flying back to London.

Her heart raced, causing her palms to start sweating. She hated being nervous.

There was a big dance tonight, and Hermione had decided she was ready to tell Draco she loved him. It was a bit difficult at first for Hermione to realize it, but it was true. She loved being with him and being around him, and knew she didn't want it all to end.

Her stomach had turned to lead as she thought about returning to her life, never to see him again.

And that was when she knew. She realized she didn't want to lose him, and wanted to continue seeing him.

Hermione Granger was in love with Draco Malfoy.

Who would have thought?

Chuckling to herself, she looked over her appearance once more. She was wearing a small black dress and some red high heels. A string of pearls was around her neck, with matching pearl earrings. She had worn make-up, which was something she didn't normally do. To top it all off, she put a dab of perfume on.

She was ready. Now all she had to do was wait for Draco to come get her.

Draco checked his appearance over once more. Making sure his tie was on straight, he took a deep breath. Putting his room key into his pocket, he made his way down the hall to Hermione's room.

_This is it._

Taking another deep breath, he raised his hand, knocking on his door. Hermione appeared a few moments later, causing Draco's breath to catch in his breath.

"You look beautiful." He murmured, taking her hand and kissing it. Hermione looked like a goddess, her curls tied back, but a few tendrils in her face. She was perfect.

Hermione blushed. "Thanks."

The two of them held hands as they made their way towards the ballroom. Hermione felt her heart flutter with every step. This felt right. Holding his hand, being with him; it was what she really wanted.

Hermione waited to the side as Draco went and grabbed two glasses of champagne. He came over, handing her the glass and giving her a kiss. She blushed.

A few hours later, Hermione found herself slightly buzzed, twirling around the room in Draco's arms. She felt safe and content, knowing at once she needed to tell him.

Abruptly, she kissed him, her arms tightening around him.

Draco, who was surprised by the kiss at first, was now kissing her back with equal passion. Hermione was soft and good, and he loved her. She was the perfect package.

Hermione pulled away, a huge grin on her face. "I love you Draco."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. But I love you Draco, and I want to be with you." She kissed him again. "I don't know what the future holds for us, but I want to be by your side. I want to be with you, always."

Draco grinned, pulling her to him tightly. "I want to be with you too Hermione."

She blushed, kissing him again. He pulled away, giving her a small grin. "We should head back to the room."

Hermione waggled her eyebrows, leading the way.

They followed each other to Draco's room, quickly entwining their bodies.

Draco groaned in pleasure as she bit his bottom lip. "Granger, you're keeping those heels on."

Hermione grinned, nodding. Life with Draco was fun and exciting.


	10. I'd Love to Change Your Name

Written for the Artist's Competition! Obviously, I'm no this is it! Thank you so much, for everyone who was reviewed and enjoyed the story. I wouldn't be anywhere without you! I hope ya'll enjoy! A:N/ GUYS. I UPLOADED THE UNFINISHED CHAPTER BY ACCIDENT EARLIER. Merlin, I'm so sorry! Now, it is finished!

* * *

**I'd Love To Change Your Name**

Honey I'd love to change your name  
Make yours and mine one in the same  
Ain't nothin' else about you I'd ever want to change  
Honey I'd sure love to change your name

* * *

Hermione was happy. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had been happier.

Draco and her had dated for three years. Three years of bliss.

Well, it wasn't all bliss.

His parents were upset at first, but once they got to know her, they got used to her.

Besides, Hermione was the perfect match for Draco, according to Narcissa. The elder Malfoy lady immediately brought Hermione into the elite society of the Wizarding World. It drove Hermione nuts, but she put up with it because she knew Narcissa was just trying to help.

Lucius agreed, but he still had trouble getting past her blood status. But after an incident of him insulting her, Draco punched him square in the face, breaking his nose. After that, the blood status was never mentioned again.

Lucius was polite to her, and after so long, he became used to her presence and excessive chatting.

Harry and Ginny were upset at first, but after spending some time around him and seeing how much he had changed, they began to warm up to him. They were supportive of her.

Ron wasn't, but Hermione honestly wasn't that upset about it. The two of them were cordial at family gatherings, but that was it. There was too much bad blood there.

Hermione had finished getting ready, and was waiting for Draco to pick her up for their anniversary dinner. She had some great news to tell him.

Suddenly, her doorbell rang. Hermione made her way open, smiling when she saw his face. "Draco," she said, pulling him in for a hug.

"Hey beautiful," he said, kissing her face. "You ready?"

She nodded, grabbing his arm tightly. Draco disappeared them with a pop.

Opening her eyes, Hermione let out a small gasp. She turned to Draco, disbelief in her eyes. "Paris?"

He nodded. "My mother recommended this restaurant. Come on." He led her inside, the waiter nodding when he saw them. Bringing them inside, and up a set of stairs, Hermione gasped when she saw their table was set up on the rooftop. There were candles on the table, and some floating in the air, giving the feel of magic.

"I ordered ahead," Draco said, pulling her chair out for her. She blushed, quickly sitting down. There was wine on the table, with roses, and her favorite dinner, chicken cordon bleu. "Draco, this is perfect," she said, giving him a look of love.

He blushed. "Thanks, I'm glad."

The two of them ate in silence, each enjoying the meal. Glancing around, Hermione noticed they had a perfect view of the Eifel Tower glittering in the night sky.

Soft music came on and Draco stood. "Dance with me?"

Hermione nodded, taking his hand. He pulled her close and the two of them swayed back and forth.

"I'm so glad I decided to give you a chance," she murmured into his neck.

He chuckled, tightening his grip on her. "We've had a wonderful three years, haven't we?"

She nodded.

Draco pulled away. "I'd love to have many more together too."

Hermione smiled, nodding once more.

Draco got down on his knee. Hermione let out a small gasp when she realized what was going on.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you, more than anything in the entire world. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermione could feel the tears rolling down her face. "Yes! Oh Draco! Yes, I'd love to marry you!"

He grinned, sliding the ring upon her finger. It was white gold, with a diamond in the middle, surrounded by little emeralds. It was beautiful.

He pressed her lips to hers. "I love you so much."

"Draco, I love you too."

He grinned at her. "I don't know what I did to deserve such a beautiful witch like yourself."

Hermione blushed. "Well, you bought me a drink on a muggle cruise ship, and the rest was history."

"I think fate brought us together." He said.

"Oh? And why do you think that?"

"Because what were the chances we'd end up on the same Muggle ship, at the same exact time."

"Well, I guess the fates were behind it." She linked her arms around him. "I'm grateful either way."

He kissed her. "Me too."

Hermione pulled back. "Draco, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked, concern suddenly etched on his face.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"I am! I just found out this morning." Hermione said, a pink tinge on her face.

"Oh Merlin, I'm going to be a father! I can't wait to tell my parents!"

"You aren't mad?" She asked, surprised he was taking the news so well.

"Mad? Are you kidding? I just told you I wanted to get married, of course I want to start a family with you. You're beautiful and perfect, and now you're going to be the mother to my children."

Hermione smiled. "Good."

He chuckled in response. "Good indeed," capturing her lips in a kiss.


End file.
